


The Perfect Way to Spend the Time

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota, Bruce Weiner’s Microcar Museum, Burlesque Hall of Fame, Burlingame Museum of PEZ Memorabilia, Carhenge, Corn Palace, Crime and Punishment Museum, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Julia C. Bullette Red Light Museum, Largest catsup bottle festival, M/M, Maria’s Taco Goddess, Marvin’s Marvelous Mechanical Museum, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford, Road Trips, Roadkill Cafe, Roadside Attractions, Route 66 - Freeform, museum of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t thank me yet, Sammy.  This is just the first.  We’ve got a month to kill and a list of strangeness a mile long.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Way to Spend the Time

**Author's Note:**

>   Well... you asked for it!  So the prompts included a road trip, visiting monuments, and summer love (that might end after summer was gone).  So here you are, a monument-viewing road trip, Winchester style right before Sam goes to Stanford!  Hope you enjoy!

 

  
“So you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Sam asked as they sped down the back roads of Colorado.  High school graduation had been a week ago.  His father hadn’t bothered to show up, not until last night and when Sam woke he was gone again.  Whatever Dean was up to, it wasn’t part of his father’s hunt.

“Nope,” Dean said with a grin.  Sam rolled his eyes and Dean’s smile grew.  “But it’s not a hunt.”

Sam watched Dean for a minute, wondering at his brother’s good mood.  It normally meant trouble.

The next day he knew why.

He stared at the sight in front of him and shook his head.  He had no idea how Dean learned about these things but he had a never ending list of places to visit, motels to be stayed in, and museums to be seen.  He couldn’t remember the first time Dean had rambled off facts about some random motel or roadside attraction but those moments were as much a part of his childhood as the Impala and army men and rock salt.

It was just before dusk and the sky filtered the world with a warm orange hue that made the ugliness disappear. 

“Better than a party, right?” Dean asked.

Sam knew what Dean was doing.  Their Dad wouldn’t admit that graduation was a milestone let along something to celebrate but Dean was doing his best.  Like he always did.  Sam had a lot he could say about his father – and often did – but he let it go.  All too soon it would be time to tell his family about his plans for college and then all hell would break loose.  For now, he wanted to enjoy the time with his brother, whatever he had planned.

“Definitely.”    Carhenge, a remake of Stonehenge made out of old cars.  Dean was crazy, but Sam couldn’t help but smile as he look over at Dean as they stood in front of what had to be one of America’s strangest roadside attractions.  “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean smiled.  “Don’t thank me yet, Sammy.  This is just the first.  We’ve got a month to kill and a list of strangeness a mile long.”

“Dad let us go for a month?”  They’d never been given that sort of time before and he wondered what Dean had to do to get it.  He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth though.  

“A month.  Call it survival training.  Dad thinks we’re without money and making our way cross country on half a tank of gas and our abilities.”

“Are we?”

“We could.”

Sam laughed at that.  “Yeah, we could.”

“But no, I’ve got it covered.  Happy graduation, Sam.”

**

Rock music blared from the speakers and even though they didn’t know who the band was Sam and Dean were in the middle of the floor with the others, throwing themselves into the music.  It was loud and hot and Sam looked over at Dean, laughing with the rush of the moment.  Dean was screaming along with the lyrics – how someone who never listened to new music could figure out lyrics so quickly was beyond Sam – sweat slicking his grey tee shirt to his back and chest.  His skin gleamed in the light and Sam reached over without though, hand at the back of Dean’s neck, to pull them closer.  He’d never thought to have this much fun when Dean had pulled them into their current destination.

Who knew the Corn Palace was the place to be on a Saturday night?  Dean bumped their hips together and smiled as he wrapped an arm under Sam’s and let him rest like that for a minute before leaning into his brother’s ear.  “Fuck it’s too damn hot.  Let’s get something to drink.”

Sam nodded his agreement, barely able to hear Dean in the first place.  He let Dean go and followed behind, mouth suddenly dry and heart racing.  Dean handed a bottled water off to him as soon as he got it and they stayed at the bar a few more minutes, chugging down the cool drink.  When Dean tossed his head back, finishing off the rest of his bottle Sam watched in fascination. 

Dean threw the bottle into the trash then and the warmth of his smile made Sam hot all over again.  “Ready to head back into it?” he said, nodding towards the mass of dancing bodies.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

**

The town of Darwin, Minnesota was small, like population 350 small.  Sam couldn’t help but shake his head as he sat on the trunk of the car, watching the sun as it started to go behind the clouds.  It’d been a pretty lazy day.  Even lazier than normal.  They’d come into Darwin the day before, getting in just in time for lunch at the local diner before heading over for the tour.

Yes, they actually gave a tour.  And had a gift shop.  Sam had watching, in near hysterics as Dean patiently packaged up his purchase and took it to the post office; special delivery.  Bobby Singer had a rough relationship with their dad, but he always welcomed them in and Dean had a strange sense of humor.  He’d sent a ball cap from their latest endeavor along with a kit. 

“You don’t think he’ll actually make one, do you?”  Sam asked, tipping his head back to make the words travel back to his brother who was just tuning up the car.  They were parked in a grass field that gave them a good view of the sights and he could tell from the sounds that Dean was just cleaning up now. 

“Bobby?” Dean was following his train of thought the same as he always did.  Dad never could, but Sam and Dean didn’t need a lot in the way of conversation.  They knew each other better than anyone else could.  Dean had done his fair job of raising Sam, if truth be told, but it was more than that.  It was shares space and having to rely on each other all the time.  It was never being able to talk to anyone else about how crappy the new school was, or what it was like to always be the new kid, or how to hide the latest set of hunting/training bruises.  It was trusting your life to someone and having it reinforced time and time again. 

It was also summers spent in swim holes and winters hiding coins from their Dad so they could afford to run to the store the night before Christmas and find something stupid to buy, something to say you remembered even if no one else did.  It was laughing over the bully’s scared face when Sam proved to be more than just a geek and teacher’s astonished expressions when Dean rattled of advanced math solutions as he turned in a failing test grade.  It was sneaking beers and wrestling each other to the floor and leaning on each other because they couldn’t tell Dad about the girl under the bleachers or the waitress at the last diner.

Dean snorted, dropping the lid of the hood.  He grabbed the towel and the jar of hand cleaner he liked best and brought it back, leaning against the side of the car as he cleaned the grease off his fingers.  “It would fit in well with his décor but I don’t think anyone’s driving out to the salvage yard to see some twine.”

“ _We_ drove all the way to Minnesota to see the biggest ball of twine rolled by a single person,” Sam reminded Dean.

Dean laughed as he looked over to the main square where the ball of twine was encased in plexiglass so people could come to visit without leaving it to the elements.  “Yeah, but even with the kit I think it might take Bobby a while to make a really big ball of twine.  Though, my guess is it will make pretty good kindling the next time he goes on a salt and burn.”

The sun finally went down and Sam saw the way the lights came on inside the twine ball’s hut.  It had a warm glow to it and Sam just shook his head as Dean knocked against Sam’s knee.  He scooted over and Dean hopped up on the trunk beside him.  They were quiet for a few minutes and Sam felt his chest grow tighter.  This right here was all he’d ever really wanted in the world; a place where he and Dean could just be themselves without the ever present fear of the hunt. 

It was just temporary though, something Dean had tricked their father into.  In the end, it would be back to the hunt and the never ending grunge and pain of a hunter’s life.  Sam couldn’t do it anymore.  He didn’t want to leave Dean alone with Dad and the hunt, but he needed to leave.  Dean would understand that. 

Dean turned to look at him though and the words were on the tip of his tongue, to confess and tell Dean about Stanford.  Dean’s smile was brilliant though, unguarded and warm and Sam’s heart sped up a bit, eyes searching Dean’s and finding only the love and acceptance his brother had always given him.  He smiled back, filling the moment between them.  He didn’t know how long they sat there, grinning like idiots, but when Sam shivered it seemed to break Dean from the spell.

“One more night in Darwin?” Dean asked.  “Or should we hit the road?”

He could see the easy way Dean was looking around the town but Dean’s fingers curled every so often as if to remind himself of the steering wheel.  It was unconscious, one of those things Sam noticed that Dean did after being under his baby’s hood, the need to test her out and see how she was holding up getting the best of him.

“Do I at least get to know what state we’re heading to now?” Sam asked.

Dean laughed as he hopped off the car.  Sam slid down and was pulled into an impromptu embrace by his brother.  He returned it without hesitation.  Dean needed to touch people, needed to reach out from time to time, but his affection was always reserved for special occasions.  He didn’t know what was prompting Dean now, but he took it without question.  Dean needed to touch people and Sam needed to be touched.  Like everything else in their world, they were the balance to one another.

“Illinios, Sammy.  Time to head over to Illinois.”

**

  “That’s…”

“A hundred and seventy foot tall catsup bottle.”

He looked over at his brother and Dean looked back at him and they both started laughing.  There were a lot of crazy things to see in the world, but they’d never quite seen it celebrated like this.  “You know, I love my condiments as well as the next man, but even I wouldn’t have thought of throwing a party like this.”

Sam nodded as he looked up at the banners for the world’s largest catsup bottle festival, birthday party, and car show.  The place was decked out, the streets closed off, and the entire town seemed to have come out to celebrate.  Over the loud speaker Sam could hear the Sir Catsup and Little Princess Tomato contest on the main stage.  There was a catsup taste testing contest going on and later a hot dog eating contest.  Dean vowed to win the latter and Sam just shook his head at that, glad they’d stocked up on tums a few towns back.  Much to Dean’s delight, there was even an antique car show going on at the other end of the street.

It was one of the oddest things Sam had seen but he couldn’t remember feeling quite as happy and relaxed in ages.  The whole trip had been like that and since Dad wasn’t there, Sam didn’t have to worry about the other shoe dropping.  Instead, he just followed Dean’s lead and made himself ready for a day of car talk and silliness.

Throughout the day Sam and Dean moved through the crowd, talking to the locals and enjoying the festival.  There were a lot of different types of food – all to be slathered in catsup, of course – and with that came waitresses.  The local Hooters had representatives there and Dean managed to strike up a friendly conversation with couple of girls there.  He pulled Sam into it immediately and they never had to wait in line to get fresh drinks or free samples.

As evening came over the festival, things calmed down.  A local band played in the background as Sam leaned his head forward, lips trailing a soft path over Tanya’s nape.  She bucked back into him, her hands white knuckled against the black of the Impala’s hood.  Sam could appreciate Dean’s decision to park so far away from the other cars now and he reminded himself to ask Dean if he always parked so far away for just this occasion or if it was to protect his baby.  He had the sneaking suspicion Dean would say both.  

“Fuck,” he heard from the inside of the Impala and Sam closed his eyes, one hand pulling the girl harder onto his cock.  In the front seat, Dean’s girl was riding him for all she was worth.  Sam’s girl moaned and Sam could feel he was close.  He leaned forward, weight resting on one hand against the hood as he moved the other across her body, rubbing at her clit to send her off. 

She screamed out his name as she clamped around him.  Sam bit into her shoulder, looking up just in time to catch Dean’s eyes and came hard, breath caught in his throat, heart pounding as he watched Dean.    Dean’s arms were wrapped around his girl, his lips trailing over her shoulder, but when their eyes met his brother delivered a line of filth Sam had never heard before, ending in Dean’s climax.

Sam closed his eyes again, trying to stop his racing heart and the girl beneath him gave a small laugh.  He pulled back then, slipping off the condom and starting to right his clothes up.  When he was done Tanya sat on the hood of the car.  Her friend, Dana, came out of the car a second later and joined her.  Sam sat on the bumper between Tanya’s legs , head resting back against her thigh as the night air began to chill around them. 

“We should get going,” Dana said as Dean came and leaned against the car, watching them.

“You need us to drop you somewhere?” Dean asked.

She shook her head with a large smile.  “Nah, were just parked on the other side.  We’ll be alright.”  Sam got a quick good bye kiss from Tanya and Dean took his time with Dana but then the girls were off and Sam was left sitting there with his brother.

He wasn’t sure what was sitting there with them that night, what made things feel suddenly more electrified, but it wasn’t a bad feeling really so he refused to overanalyze it. 

“Motel?” Sam asked.

Dean looked up at the night sky and shrugged.  “I’m not really feeling all that inclined to move.”

Sam laughed softly at that.  It wasn’t the first time they’d camped out under the stars and wouldn’t be the last.  He grabbed a few blankets out of the trunk and left Dean to do his star gazing.  He laid one across the hood and rolled another up on the windshield to make a pillow.  When he crawled up, Dean followed him, pulling the last blanket with him.

Sam fell asleep a few minutes later with Dean’s voice singing softly behind him. 

They both knew when they woke, Sam would be in the crook of Dean’s arm, his brother keeping him closer throughout the night.  Neither would comment because it had happened before.  It would be the first time either thought about how good it felt, just the two of them like that though.

**

“The ketchup bottle was better,” Sam said as they settled back in the car.

“It did live up to its name though,” Dean pointed out.

Sam laughed as he looked out the door to Marvin’s Marvelous Mechanical Museum.  “You know, I’m really beginning to wonder about the need to have a museum for everything.”

“You just have a weak stomach.”

Sam’s mouth opened and closed without a response to that.  He could smell the foulest stench, suffer through concussions, and stitch his father and brother up from injuries that would make most grown men pass out, and he had a weak stomach?  Hell, he’d grown up with Dean’s cooking – which wasn’t bad except that Dean got bored from time to time and his experimental phases were always as much hit as miss – he could stomach just about anything.

“There is nothing good to be said about sticking your quarters in a machine to watch a man puke into a trash can.”

Dean looked at him for a second then seemed to look inward before he finally nodded.  “Point well made, Sammy.”  Sam laughed and Dean started the Impala up.  “Don’t worry.  This next attraction will make a man out of you.”

Sam rolled his eyes, trying really hard not to be scared.  He was but only in a my-brother-is-awesome-but-would-embarrass-me-just-to-see-me-blush sort of way. 

**

The next museum actually did leave Sam blushing.  They drove to New York – of course, New York.  Dean was a bitch about the car the whole time even though the whole trip was his doing – and Dean took him to the Museum of Sex.  The whole thing was unreal.  Not that he didn’t know what happened behind people’s closed doors, but some of it … well Sam would never had thought of some of those things, even having lived the life he did.

He didn’t think he’d even been more aware of Dean at his side than he was there, looking at the secrets people hide behind closed doors.  He didn’t know why, but Dean looked up at him as they walked into one of the exhibits, licking his lips like he did when he was thinking about something, and suddenly Sam couldn’t breathe.  It’d lasted until they got out the front again where the gift shop sat.  They thought they’d find tee shirt and mugs and all that but Sam hadn’t been prepared for the number of sex toys being sold there.  When Dean actually looked like he was interested in buying something Sam ducked his head down with a quick, “I’ll meet you at the car,” before scuffling out. 

They didn’t say anything as Dean got in the car and began putting miles between them and the sex museum.  Before they stopped into a motel, Dean stopped at a pretty decent looking steak house and they had a good dinner together, easing some of the tension that had been rising.  On their way to the motel Dean grabbed some beer and ice and then they were in the room, kicking back and watching bad TV movies.  It was bad enough that Dean grabbed the remote and starting going through the channels again.  “Oh for god’s sake.  Porn is better written than this shit.”

“You’re just saying that because of the museum today.”

“I’m not kidding.  You think I am?  Let’s see.”

He managed to find the porn station and threw the remote on the bed.  “There.  No you can be the judge.”

Sam shook his head, wondering why they were watching porn, except that it was Dean and honestly his brother was pretty much always in the mood for porn.  If Sam even gave the faintest indication that he didn’t mind, Dean had it playing in the background.  And then laughed when Sam took himself to the bathroom to give Dean a little privacy – and to finish himself off without his brother watching. 

“Huh, didn’t see that one coming,” Dean snarked as two guys started banging some girl in the back of an old truck. 

Sam closed his eyes as the temperature suddenly shot up.  He let his head fall back against the wall and ignored the sound of his brother moving around on the other bed. 

“So, that do it for you, Sammy?”

Dean’s voice was closer than he’d expected.  When he looked Dean was sitting on the other bed, but he had his legs over the side next to Sam, staring at his brother. 

“What?”

“Never would have thought you had it in you.  Never thought you’d be up for more than one on one.  Kinky.  Maybe I should have known though.”

He knew he should leave it alone but he couldn’t.  “Why?”

Dean moved closer, smirking.  “Think I didn’t notice that night?”  Sam had no idea where Dean was going with this but his lips were a breath away from Sam’s and the tension from earlier was back, only there were porn sounds in the background making him think things about his brother’s lips that he really shouldn’t.  When he felt the pressure on his cock, he was too surprised to stop the groan as Dean’s fingers lightly stroked up his length.  “Think I didn’t see you come like a freight train when you saw me watching you.”

He was all for denying it, except that Dean’s eyes were locked on his and his eyes were amused and dark with something heavy and all he could do was rock his damn hips up into his brother’s hand.  Dean didn’t stop stroking him but he straddled Sam’s hips and then he was using his free hand to get his own dick out of his jeans.  Sam fumbled for his own zipper and Dean barely touched naked flesh before Sam was coating his hand in spurts of white. 

Dean’s breath was harsh and Sam couldn’t help but watch as Dean jacked himself off still sitting in Sam’s  lap.  His hands gripped Dean’s thighs tight and Dean threw his head back making the most obscenely beautiful sounds Sam had ever heard.  “Fuck,” Sam whispered.  Dean looked down at him then and Sam couldn’t stop himself. “Let go, Dean.  Come for me big brother.”

Dean’s lips crashed down on his, tongue tangling with Sam’s as he opened immediately.  He could feel Dean’s body trembling with the force of his orgasm, could feel the hot splash of it over his too sensitive cock. 

Dean tried to pull away too quick and Sam pulled him back down, flipping them until Dean was under him and they were making out.  It seemed a little backwards, but it was his brother so he figured backwards was going to be the least of his concerns.

“Sammy,” Dean finally managed to groan out, holding Sam back with hands in his hair.

“So damn hot writhing on my lap, Dean,” Sam said, proving that he’d watched more than his share of porn as the filth spilled out his lips.  “Wanna see you naked and fucking yourself on my cock, wanna get my fingers in there all messy and sloppy and make you scream.  Gonna let me, Dean?  Gonna let your baby brother ream your ass?”

“Shut the hell up,” and he kissed Sam hard to stop him.

Okay, so maybe the museum’s exhibit on people who liked to pretend they were fucking their sibling might have hit home a little.  And maybe Sam wasn’t the only one affected.  And maybe – if Sam was reading the signs right, and he was sure he was the way Dean was attacking his mouth – his big brother really liked dirty talk.  Good to know, because while Sam might not have a lot of experience he could mouth off like a fucking pro.

Not like he was keeping track or anything, but it was always good to be able to get one up on Dean.  A little brother had to protect himself somehow and he knew tonight was just the start.

**

“That is,”

“A lot of Pez,” Dean finished for Sam as they looked around the Burlingame Museum of PEZ Memorabilia. 

There wasn’t a lot else to be said about it.  They stocked up on pez candy and bought a Dracula dispenser to send on to Bobby.  The most memorable part of the whole visit was when Sam pushed Dean into the bathroom and blew him.  He’d never been one for public displays but there was something about Dean dragging him through the strangest attractions in America that meant something and he didn’t know how else to express it. 

Dean definitely appreciated the attention and Sam got to see Dean’s genuine smile – the one without the walls - for the rest of the day. 

**

 In Georgia they passed through Bruce Weiner’s Microcar Museum and the Crime and Punishment Museum.  For kicks they broke in after dark and had sex all over the microcars; inside, on top of them, up against them.  It was the most dangerous sex they’d ever had, mostly because the cars were about to topple over. 

Dean looked at Sam like he was pure gold and Sam started to worry about telling his brother about Stanford but put it off.  There was no rush really and it wasn’t like he was leaving Dean.  He was going to college.  As often as they were trampling over the American southwest he figured it wouldn’t be long between visits between them and Sam would be with them on holidays.  Dean would understand why he was going to Stanford and it wouldn’t change things between them. 

So instead of talking about the future, they talked about their worst motel experiences, the worst food they’d had over the years, and the bucket list of sexual exploits Dean wanted to try out with Sam. 

Sam couldn’t wait to stop each night.

**

The Roadkill Café in Arizona was exactly what it sounded like but it was on Route 66 and they stopped just for the hell of it.  Maria’s Taco Goddess in Texas was as good as they wanted it to be.  Though it was hard to tell if it was actually the taste of the tacos or if it was the huge monument to the Taco Goddess. 

National Museum of Funeral History wasn’t nearly as exciting as they’d hoped but they spent so much time digging up the dead that nothing really surprised them.  Barney Smith’s Toilet Seat Museum was something to add to the books though because the man behind it all was strange and funny and asked Dean to spend the afternoon there so he could immortalize the Impala on a toilet seat.  Dean had been thrilled and Sam just basked in his brother’s mood.  Dean led him out back as the old timer started working and kissed him senseless, nothing heated or hurried, just the press of lips that was so damn affectionate it made Sam ache.  He couldn’t hear the words, but he felt his brother’s lip against his neck, felt the press of ‘love you’ against his skin.

That night he wrote it on Dean’s back with his fingers tips and tongue.

**

Julia C. Bullette Red Light Museum might have been the highlight of the trip if it had been their last stop – it was an honest to god monument to an old whore house – but their last visit took the prize.  Well … maybe.  They were still debating if the catsup bottle beat out the Burlesque Hall of Fame in Las Vegas.  The Hall of Fame was in Vegas so it had a lot going for it, but the catsup bottle was really what got Sam and Dean where they were.  Sam figured they’d be debating it until they were old and gray and he was amazingly okay with that.

**

“Just got off the phone with Dad,” Dean said as Sam walked in with dinner. 

Sam sat the food on the table and looked over at Dean as he sat on the edge of the bed.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah.  He said we’d had enough of a break and it was time to get our asses back to it.  He’s got a hunt he needs help on.”

Sam let out a deep breath to keep from commenting about what their Dad could do with his hunt.  It’d been a really great month, just travelling from place to place, the two of them against the world.  If this was what they could have, Sam would give up Stanford without hesitation, but it would never be.  Their father would always be there between them, always telling them what to do, how to do it.  He loved Dean, but sometimes he had a really hard time with the soldier his brother became when their Dad was around too much.

He wouldn’t have to worry about it though.  Two weeks and he was going to be on the way to Stanford, whether his Dad liked it or not. 

“When do we need to head out?”

“In the morning.”

“So, one last summer fling?” Sam crawled up into his brother’s lap and smiled as Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“Guess so.”

“Dean, you know-“

Dean kissed him softly, stopping his confession before he could complete it.  “Me too.  You get under my skin Sammy, make me crazy.  Just … me too, alright?”

“Yeah,” Sam said as he kissed his brother.  It was enough to know.  He didn’t need the words.  He’d had a summer of Dean, of living between what was said and he didn’t need more. 

If he was anyone else, he might start feeling melancholy about the end of their break and the distance that would soon be between himself and Dean, but he was a Winchester.  No one stood a chance of keep Dean and Sam apart and there was too much between them to let a couple miles separate them.

The summer was ending, but Sam’s life was just about to start.  He couldn’t wait.  And until then, lying in his brother’s arms and basking in his love was the perfect way to spend the time. 

 

 


End file.
